


Surprise

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel decorate their guest bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“No!” Sam called out, his voice echoing slightly around the empty room.

Gabriel stopped, arm half-raised and tilted his head in question.

“Not like that! We agreed, remember?” Sam babbled, hurrying to his side. “If we’re gonna do this, we’ve gotta do it right. It’s not something that can easily be fixed!” he carried on urgently, catching Gabriel’s still-raised arm.

For a long moment, the smaller man just stared at him, then laughed.

“Relax, Sammy. We’re only painting the guest bedroom, it’s not that much of a big deal,” Gabriel chuckled, lowering his arm and relinquishing the paintbrush to Sam.

“It is a big deal! This purple’ll be hard to cover up! We agreed that the feature wall would be that one, remember?” Sam said, gesturing with the paintbrush. In the process, he caught Gabriel’s nose with it, leaving a dark purple splodge on the tip. “Whoops,” he said, a big grin slowly spreading across his face as he leaned in to capture Gabriel’s lips.

Not much painting actually got done that afternoon, unless covering each other in paint counted.


End file.
